Timeless Tales
by PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Started as boredom busters then turned into a collection of fairytale revamps featuring transformers. I've seen these before but not enough for my liking so I thought I'd take a swing at them. Features stories inspired by the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson's fairytales. Features OCs as well as Canon TFs. Could have Major Plot changes from original fairytales.
1. Introduction

I've seen these around DA and and since I am waiting for a renewed subscription to Word (Nothing is free anymore. ) I can write short stuff in on Deviantart. I thought I might try my hand at these. Especially since all my life I have loved putting my own twist on fairytales. I will use my OCs in various fairytales with the canon transformers. Don't like don't read.

Beauty and the Beast (Emerald)  
Cinderella (Mercury)  
Snow White (Sunriser)  
The Frog Prince (Melody)  
Rapunzel (Serenity)  
The Swan Princess/Swan Lake (Skydancer)

For my two main OCs, Dreamcatcher and Venus, I'm still a bit unsure. I might do individual stories for them each, one with both of them or both options. I'll wait and see.

Single Sister OCs:

Little Mermaid (Dreamcatcher)  
Sleeping Beauty (Venus)

Or both OCs:

Snow white and Rose Red

We'll wait and see how it goes. There could be major twists in the plots compared to the classic tales or the Disney versions. I hope someone will like these.


	2. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Beauty & the Beast Part 1**

I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. Emerald and my ocs belong to me.

_Gather round friends and let us tell you a tale..._

_Once upon a time, long ago, there a kind and benevolent prince who lived in a beautiful castle. He cared for his people deeply and was fascinated by the natural world. However one day he had the misfortune to come upon a wicked witch in the forest. She despised the young prince's kindness and generosity. She wanted to control his kingdom and rule as a tyrant. She challenged him to a battle. The prince protested saying he did not mean any harm and didn't want any trouble. He tried to walk away but the wicked witch was angered at his refusal. In her rage she cast a spell on the prince changing him into a hideous beast. She claimed he would stay that way forever unless a fair maiden with a pure heart would fall in love with him. And who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_The Prince, whose name was Hound, was sparkbroken. Some of his friends were repulsed by his appearance and fled from him. Only a few of his friends stayed and learned what had happened. They attempted to find the witch but she was long gone. No one except his few true friends would stay near Hound, even some animals fled in terror at the sight of him. As a result, Hound locked himself up in his castle and never left it's grounds. He was lonely and feared he would be trapped in that horrendous shape forever. No one could possibly love him now. Or so he thought. And here our story begins..._

BONG! BONG!

"Ugh... Oh be quiet bells!" Emerald muttered as the bells in the village's clock tower began to ring. She was not a morning person and it took awhile for her to fully get the cobwebs out of her processer. Those bells always woke up the whole village every morning to remind everyone it was time to start another day. It was always too early for Emerald. To most of the villagers it was simply a wake-up call that was needed. To Emerald, it was nothing but an annoyance. Eventually she got out of her berth and stretched, finally awake enough to get ready for the day. She washed off in the washrack in her small cottage and it helped lift whatever fog remained in her mind. She dried off and got some energon before grabbing her basket with her things in it and heading out the door.

Emerald had lost her mother when she was very young and when she neared adulthood her father became ill and died soon after. She missed them both very much. However she knew how to take care of herself. She could keep house easily and knew how to watch for danger. She also could fight well if she needed to. Emmy was not the kind of femme to take trouble or disrespect from anyone. She was not afraid to speak her mind which sometimes got her into trouble, since her opinions were not always popular. But she didn't care. She simply walked past the villagers and went to work.

~3~

Emerald worked with younglings at the school in the village. She assisted the teacher anyway she could. The teacher was kind but sometimes had trouble getting all the younglings to behave. Emerald sometimes had to sort out little disputes or get the younglings to pay attention. However the younglings loved Emerald so it never took long to get things calmed down. Today they went outside for a field study to teach the little ones about the plants and trees that grew in the village.

"These are crystal flowers little ones. There are many different kinds and are all quite beautiful. Like this one. It's a wildflower. It grows nearly everywhere. In the woods, the mountains, and even in villages like our village." the teacher, a femme called Starshine said.

"Ooooh." the younglings said curiously. Starshine smiled. Curiosity was always a good thing when it came to learning. Emerald agreed. She was glad the younglings were unspoiled enough to still have open minds when it came the world around them, as many adult bots had prejudiced, closed minds. For you see, most adult bots did not care for wild world or anything that could not be domesticated to serve a "purpose" to bots. Forests were cut down relentlessly for lumber, wild animals were hunted or sometimes captured and locked in cages for nobility to keep as pets. Livestock and domesticated species were treated fairly well, but only because they were tame and served a "purpose" to the bots somehow. Also, only these animals got veterinary care. This sickened Emerald.

It had always been her dream to be a veterinarian and take care of animals. Other bots sneered at her because she also wanted to give the wild animals the same good care the domestic ones received. Also she was a femme and it did not fit the roles femmes were traditionally assigned too. Femmes were not normally assigned to a science field except for robot medical care, femme medics were just as common as mech medics. But that was it. This didn't scare Emerald. "Just you wait. I'll show you one day." She thought to herself. "We'll see who has the last laugh."

"Emmy! Emmy! What's this?" a little femme youngling's voice tugged Emerald from her thoughts. Emerald smiled and walked over to the crystal rose the little one was looking at.

"That's a crystal rose Harmony. It can grow wild or be planted in a garden. They come in all kinds of colors. This one is yellow. Wanna smell it?" Emerald asked her little friend.

"Yes please!"

"Alright." Emerald gently picked up the youngling, placed her on her hip and gently lowered the flower so Harmony could smell it without risking getting pricked by the thorns. She smiled as a little grin bloomed on the femling's face at the flower's scent.

"It smells pretty! Do all flowers smell pretty like this?"

"Not all flowers have a scent harmony, but every flower is unique and beautiful in it's own way, just like bots."

"You're as smart as Miss Starshine Emmy! You should be a scientist or an inventor or something!" Harmony said cheerfully.

Emerald melted a bit at the youngling's praise. Harmony was too little to understand why Emerald was having trouble reaching her dream but it was sweet of her to pay the compliment. "Thank you Harmony. I hope one day I will be."

"We'll still be friends right?" Harmony asked, worrying about not seeing Emerald again.

"Of course Harmony. True friendship never fades. That's what my mother told me. Now let's go see the trees."

"Okay!"

~3~

Later that day near evening, Emerald noticed she was running low on energon berries. She could have easily gotten some more at the market in the morning, but she preferred to pick the ones that grew wild in the woods. The woods were a peaceful haven for Emerald, away from gossipy villagers and near the animals she treasured. She grabbed her cloak and basket an headed out, locking the door to her cottage before she left. As she neared the edge of town and started on the path towards the forest some mechs snickered at her.

"Oh look it's little nature femme."

"She won't last five minutes in there. She needs to stay home where it's safe. Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up you ignorant crankshafts!" She yelled at them, stunning them into silence. A femme had never talked back to them before. She smiled and walked into the woods. "Give me a rough time and you'll have a tough time." she thought to herself. She reached the berry patch soon enough and picked what she needed, never more than that. After all the animals needed them as much as she did. She smiled at the animals watching her. Unlike bots they could not judge or hate. "My kind can learn a lot from them." She thought.

She walked for awhile with the animals to relax and enjoy their company. Soon she came upon a turbo fox that was caught in a hunters trap. She slowly approached the tiny animal and let it sniff her first. Once it was calmer she gently undid the trap and looked over the poor creature. It had a shallow cut on it's leg, so she cleaned it out with water from a clear, nearby stream. She also had some bandages with her so she wrapped the fox's leg to prevent infection. The fox licked her hand in thanks before running home. "You're welcome little one." Emerald whispered.

Suddenly lighting flashed across the sky and rain poured down in buckets. The animals ran for shelter. Emerald began to go back the way she came. But the bridge she came across along the path as flooded and would not be safe to cross. Emerald was frustrated but instead searched around the forest for shelter. However two hours later she had found nothing. Plus she was getting tired and catching cold. "Oh this is just great! I'm tired and wet! Serves me right for not watching the sky!" She scolded herself. Eventually she found a huge wrought iron gate. She had never seen it before. However she was exhausted and her vision began to blur. Before she could call out to someone and ask for shelter her legs gave out and she collapsed. Little did she know someone had seen her fall. Things in Emerald's life were about to get _very _interesting...

_To be continued..._


	3. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. I own Emerald. **

Hound had been trying to find some solace in the castle garden that evening. He was nearing complete despair at this point. He had been a beast for a long time now and still only a few of his original friends would come near him. He had been devastated when most of his friends fled from him, repulsed by his appearance and seeing only a monster. He had tried to explain what had happened to him but they would not listen. One mech had even tried to attack him! It was a hard for him to accept but he had come to realize those mechs had never been true friends to him, and might have even been using him behind his back. Hound was a kind mech and could not fathom taking advantage of someone that way. Or taking advantage of someone at all for that matter.

Fortunately some of the mechs did prove to be true, loyal friends and had tried to help. When they could not find the witch and Hound had resolved to lock himself away in the castle they had stayed with him to keep him company. Hound was very grateful to them but also felt very guilty. His friends had their own lives and while he let them come and go as they pleased they often stayed with him, scared for his safety if they left him. He did not what to be a burden on his true friends. They assured him he wasn't but he still felt like he was. It did not help that he had little hope, if any, that the spell could ever be broken. No normal bot would be go near him with running in terror or trying to attack and kill him. They would only see a monster. He did not think any femme could love a beast. He would not normally have been one to give up so easily but after such shock when came to who were his true friends and who were not, what was he supposed to think?

He had been in the Royal Greenhouse when the rain started. When he came out and passed the gate he had heard a thud. He couldn't see anyone at first so he went closer to the gate. Then he saw a cloaked figure lying on the ground. He cautiously opened the gate and stepped closer to the bot on the ground. When the bot didn't move he gently lifted the hood and saw a young femme's face. He was stunned. What would a femme be doing in the forest alone at night? And why was she unconscious? He check her legs and helm but could not find an injury so he had to assume she was low on energy. Hound didn't want to just leave her there so he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her inside with him.

Some of his friends were waiting for him to come in. They were all shocked to see him carrying a beautiful femme inside with him. "Where did that femme come from?!" A black mech called Trailbreaker exclaimed shocked.

"She was unconscious outside the gate. I didn't see an injury but we need to get her warm." the beastly prince answered.

"I'll go light a fire in the guest room." said Trailbreaker as he ran off.

A small yellow mech called Bumblebee got up next. He was very sweet and could get along with almost anyone. "I'll go to kitchen and get her something to eat and drink."

"Thank you bumblebee." Hound said smiling and the little yellow minibot ran off. Hound looked at the femme. She was indeed very beautiful. But he had learned that appearance was not everything so he decided to wait until she awoke before letting his spark get away from him.

~3~

Warm? Emerald did not understand. She specifically remembered hitting hard ground, which was cold and wet. She was now lying on something soft, dry and warm. She opened her soft blue optics and was greeted a warm fire. The heat was welcome after the cold of the storm. She seemed to be on a berth of some sort underneath a warm blanket. "Well this is a lot more cozy that an itchy straw berth." she thought. She sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her optics. She most definitely did not recognize the room she was in. It was much to fancy to be any place she'd even been. Then the events in the forest resurfaced in her processer. "Oh yeah I fell down at that gate. This must be some sort of mansion or castle. But where is it's owner?"

Emerald got up and looked around the room. It was a very nice room but it gave her no clue as to who the owner might be. She walked toward the door and sneezed a couple of times. "Uh oh. Achoo! I think I'm getting a cold," she said to herself. She began to turn the door handle but someone else began turning it at the same time. She backed off a bit so she could defend herself if who ever it was proved to be hostile. Most likely they would not be but after being ridiculed by her peers for so long she no longer trusted easily. She was not prepared for the shock she was about to get... On the other side of the door was a beast!

Emerald screamed in terror. Not normal behavior for her but one could not expect much better in this situation. The creature winced, as if hurt by her reaction. This confused Emerald. She was sure it would have made the beast mad but it didn't. He did not make a single threatening move towards her. In fact, he took a step back as if giving her space. Definitely the behavior of a non-aggressive creature. She lowered her fists, which had been up in the air as if to fight him away. She began to feel guilty for immediately assuming he'd come to harm her. It was now obvious he had not. "H-Hello?" she asked nervously. The beast lifted his face, and Emerald saw the gentlest, kindest blue optics she'd ever seen.

"Please don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." the creature said in a soft voice. The voice still sounded gruff but the beast had spoken gently. Like he was trying to reassure her he would not harm her. Then the beast smiled. A little, nervous smile, but it made the beast seem kind, and it helped Emerald's remaining worry melt away. She lowered her arms entirely and stood up normally. The beast's smile grew a little. "I didn't mean to scare you miss. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Wait... Did you pull me out of the storm? Did you see me at the gate after I fell?" Emerald asked although she had already guessed the answer to that question.

The beast nodded. "I had been outside and saw you. When I couldn't wake you I brought you inside out of the storm. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you." Emerald said starting to smile herself. "I-I'm sorry for shrieking like that. That was rude... Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm used to it. Uh, forget I said that!" Emerald blinked at him. Was it just her or did he seem flustered?

She wanted to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'm Emerald."

The beast seemed to relax a bit. "My name is Hound." he replied.

~3~

Hound felt hurt when the femme screamed at first. No matter how used to that reaction he had gotten it still hurt inside. However when they had both calmed down and introduced themselves he felt a bit better. Then a knock was heard on the door. It was Bumblebee. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course Bee." Hound answered. The little yellow minibot opened the door and stepped into the room. He had a plate in one hand. There was a cup of hot energon and some energon fruit on it. Emerald couldn't help melting inside as the little bot smiled at her. He reminded her so much of the younglings she helped teach. Hound introduced the young mech to her. "This is Bumblebee, a friend of mine. Bumblebee this is Emerald."

"Nice to meet you Miss Emerald." Bee said smiling. "I hope you're ok now."

"Nice to meet you too Bumblebee. I'm fine thank you."

"I though you might be hungry and thirsty." He said offering her the plate sweetly.

Emerald smiled wider. Oh yeah he totally reminded her of those precious younglings. "That's was very sweet of you Bumblebee. Thank you." She took the plate and sat down in a chair near the fire. The two mechs stayed to be sure she didn't need anything else, but she was fine. Emerald was completely calm now. The meal was refreshing and she felt much better. However when she finished she kept sneezing. "I'm sorry- Achoo! Excuse me. Achoo!" Emerald hated that stuffy feeling. When Hound reached a paw over to feel her forehelm she did not flinch away or shudder which was a relief to the prince.

"You seem to have a fever. You should get some rest. You'll need to stay until you are better." He said gently. It took a lot of convincing but finally Emerald agreed to stay. Besides he and his friend seemed kind and the storm had not let up yet. Little did Emerald know what a difference her staying would make...

_To be continued..._


	4. Beauty and the Beast Part 3

**AN:I should say that these stories are not related to each other so if a character appears in more than one story playing a different role no one gets confused.**

I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Emerald belongs to me

Emerald had agreed to stay! Hound's friends were hoping she might break the spell on the prince. However the Prince himself had no such hope in his spark. He tried to block out his friends chatting excitedly about the guest. "Why get our hopes up when she'll probably just leave as soon as she is well?" He thought sadly to himself. He sat down in his chair in his chambers depressed. The rain pelted down against the windows. Lightening flashed occasionally. The fire in his room had gone out so it was nearly pitch black in the large room, except for a couple candles. That did not help his gloomy mood but he did not do anything about it as he was too depressed. He was too depressed nowadays too much besides refuel, recharge if he could or go outside in the gardens or greenhouse. Of course he spent time with his friends but that was mostly just sitting with them while they talked, only answering if spoken to first. This was not his normal behavior but depression and despair did that to a bot. The spell's hold on him only added to it. "Why? Why does it have to be this way?" He murmured to himself. "Primus, why?" A tear slid out of Hound's optic glinting a bit in the candlelight. His spark ached with misery.

His door opened and a soaking wet, blue and white mech entered, his friend Mirage. A noblemech who was actually very nice and a loyal friend. "What a storm, the walk was just awful." Mirage said coming in. "Hey why is it so dark in here? I can hardly see."

"Sorry the fire went out Raj." said Hound softly.

Mirage followed the light of his friend's optics over to him. "Did you lock yourself in the dark again? You know that's not good for your mood Hound." he scolded gently. He set to work lighting a fire to brighten the room. He could not stand it when Hound did this to himself, it only made his ever grey mood worsen. One of many reasons he hated leaving Hound here. "And what is this news I hear about a guest?"

Hound looked crestfallen but answered. "A femme a found outside the gate. She caught cold in the storm."

Mirage wondered if she could break the spell but said nothing on the subject out of respect for Hound. "That was very kind of you to help her." He said smiling. Hound had to smile a bit. Mirage was very polite but always sincere. He was grateful to have him as an old friend. "I'm sure she'll recover quickly. You should spend time with her. It might help. Please Hound."

Hound sighed sadly but consented to his friends urging. "Alright..."

~3~

Emerald was a strong femme, in both body and mind. She burned through the fever fast and was soon up and about again. However the mechs in the castle insisted she stay longer just to be sure. Emerald agreed to it, partly because she found these bots to be kind and decent, not like the bots in her village. However it was mostly because she was now possessed of a strong curiosity. She knew something was different about this place and it was not the beast that lived there. She also wanted to know who the beast really was and why he was so unhappy if he was surrounded by such wonderful friends. There had to be more to the story than what could be seen at first glance. A lot more...

Now meals were eaten all together. Emerald was surprised by the lively conversations. The mechs seemed so open and at ease with each other, not at all like bots in her village. Emerald enjoyed it. She felt like she was able to let loose and be herself. The mechs seemed to like that as well. But when they asked about where she lived she clamed up a bit. "Well, it's ok I guess..." she said before trailing off. The bots were confused. Was she not happy with where he lived? Did bots hurt her?

Hound finally spoke up. "What's wrong there Emerald?" The other mechs were surprised since he hadn't spoken at all, all dinner.

Emerald sighed, "Bots are prejudiced and set in certain ways there. If you act or think differently you're pushed aside as an outcast. They are very unforgiving. It makes me sick." She muttered.

Hound agreed with her. "You're right. That isn't fair Emerald."

"Yeah but I'd rather not talk about it please." Emerald said and everyone dropped the subject and went on to talk about happier things. However Hound was now curious as to what bothered Emerald so much about where she lived. He decided to talk to her later.

~3~

One day Emerald explored the gardens. They were very well kept despite the fact that some of the castle had fallen into disrepair. Trees provided shade and flowers bloomed all over, making the air smell sweet and fragrant. Birds sang in the trees. The sound of a fountain in the center made the atmosphere seem tranquil and serene. Emerald sighed happily. "Feels like paradise." she though aloud. Her worries faded and she walked through the shrubs and watched birds in the trees. She didn't know she was being watched as well. Hound was hidden in the shadows watching shyly. He was a bit nervous about trying to talk to her alone like this but his friends would not let him rest until he did so. They could be VERY persistent when they wanted to be.

Emerald didn't see Hound as she was too wrapped up in the beauty of the gardens. A little bird flew down and landed on her finger. "Hello little bird. Nice sunny day huh?"  
The bird chirped as if in agreement. Hound spark fluttered in it's casing. Emerald seemed like such a kind and friendly femme. So why was she unhappy when asked about her life. He stepped forward and accidently stepped on a twig. The bird flew away spooked and Emerald looked in his direction startled. When she saw it was Hound she relaxed. "Oh Hound it's you." She said sounding relieved. "Sorry I was just startled."

Hound stammered embarrassed. "S-S-Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to disturb you... I-I'll g-go now..."

"Oh no it's ok. You don't have to go. It's your garden. You have a right to be in it." Emerald replied, inwardly upset that mech was so nervous in his own home. Why would he be upset? But the green and brown femme dropped the thought and tried to be friendly by starting up a conversation about the plants in the garden. It seemed to work and the beastly mech slowly came out of his shell and opened up to her. His friends watched giddily from the windows in the castle.

"And birds come here all the time. They seem to like to take baths in the fountain and nest in the trees. They feel safe here." Hound said to Emerald.

"Well there's no way for predators to get in here so it's the perfect spot to raise their young." Emerald said smiling. "It's amazing how the animals always seem to know how to survive and who to trust. Ever notice how they are nice to bots with good intentions and more on the defensive around those with bad?"

Hound nodded brightening at the fact that she seemed to appreciate a lot of the same things he did. "Yes. Bots could learn a lot from them."

"That's what I've always thought! But bots where I live think I'm odd for thinking that..." Emerald trailed of thinking of their mocking and scolding.

"So that's why she was upset." hound thought and he held her hand gently, surprised when she didn't shudder at his paw. "Well you can't let what other bots say dictate your own feelings or thoughts. Don't listen to them."

Emerald smiled, unknowingly making the prince blush. "I know that... but it's nice to be told I'm not odd. Thank you Hound." Emerald said softly. Her spark skipped a beat. "What are these feelings?" she wondered in her mind. "I've never felt this way before..."

Hound replied, "You're welcome Emerald." Inwardly, he was wondering the same thing she was. "What are these feelings? I wish I knew." Those feelings would be the start of something wonderful and magical. However there would be hardship before a happy result could take place.

_To be continued..._


	5. Beauty and the Beast Part 4

**AN: Sorry about no indents but the document editor was being weird and wouldn't save the indents.**

**I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro. Emerald belongs to me. **

"This is great!" said Bumblebee, almost bouncing up and down with glee. "I think Emmy can break the spell!"

"I hope so Bee." Said Trailbreaker. "Hound didn't deserve to have that spell be put on him. He's never done anything to harm anyone."

"We all know that Trailbreaker," said Mirage, setting his hand on the onyx mech's shoulder. "But things do seem hopeful now. If Emerald's spark is open, which it seems to be, and this attachment continues, I think she is in a fair way to fall in love with him." The Noble smiled at the thought.

"I think he's in love with her!" giggled Bee. "That's a start isn't it?"

The other two mechs chuckled. "Yes it is Bee." Raj replied. "Yes it is."

~3~

"You'll never catch me!" Emerald laughed as Hound chased her through the garden. Emerald had dared him to try to catch her to see which of them was the fastest.

"Oh yes I will!" Hound called back grinning. Just because he was a beast didn't mean he couldn't run fast. Emerald did have the advantage of a smaller frame but he intended to win the friendly challenge.

"Never!" Emerald ran into the Greenhouse to hide. She was very nearly floored by the beauty within the greenhouse. But she kept her helm and hid. She knew her paintjob matched the hues of the plant life in the greenhouse which made hiding much easier. She giggled to herself but went quiet as soon as she heard Hound enter. The prince stopped at the entrance and looked around carefully. He knew it would not be too easy to find Emerald in there. But he knew where all the good hiding places where in that place. When he was younger he'd hide in the Greenhouse to escape lessons.

Emerald was up a tree hidden by the soft leaves. She grinned watching Hound search. She knew it would be hard to find her. He search for several minutes before disappearing from sight. Another few minutes she felt the tree move a bit. She turned around and came face to face with Hound. "Hey!" she laughed. "I didn't think you'd find me here."

Hound smiled. "I know all the good hiding places in here. I hid in here whenever I need time to myself."

Emerald smiled in return. They climbed down and sat by the fountain. The sound of the water created a soothing ambiance. Hound sat close to Emerald, blushing softly. He spark fluttered as it now always did whenever he was near her. "Emerald... Um..." he fumbled over his words.

Emerald looked at him wondering what he was trying to say. "Is everything alright Hound? You seem nervous."

"N-No I'm fine." Hound answered then composed himself. "A-Are you happy here?"

Emerald was confused by this question. "Yes I'm very happy. You're all so nice and this place is very beautiful. But..." The green femme sighed. She was feeling a little homesick. "To be honest, I was missing my home a little bit. Starshine and the younglings."

Hound's spark sunk a bit. He should've expected this. However he knew she cared for the teacher and students as well. "I understand."

"Could I visit them for awhile? I promise to come back." Emerald asked bravely. She did want hurt Hound's feelings but she wanted to see her old friends again.

Hound knew the danger this would cause but he trusted Emerald. "Alright. You may go. But you must return soon."

Emerald wondered why eight days but didn't question it, assuming it was important. "I promise. I'll be back soon. Thank you." She touched his cheek softly, staring into his gentle optics smiling. Later she bid goodbye to him and the other mechs and left.

"Why did you let her go just like that?" Trailbreaker asked exasperated.

"She missed her friend and her students. I love her... I can't keep her here like she's a prisoner..." Hound said, sadly looking out the window watching the femme leave. His friends were worried about the catch to the spell put on Hound. They could only hope Emerald would keep her promise.

~3~

It didn't take long for Emerald to reach home. It was still daylight so she went back to her cottage to make sure it was not disturbed. Aside from cobwebs and a dusty smell it was just fine. She then went into town. Bots stared at her. Since she had been gone so long they had assumed she left. Emerald went straight to the school and saw the younglings outside. They all looked sad, especially little Harmony. She walked over. Harmony was crying and holding a crystal rose. "Emmy why did you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" she whimpered to herself.

"What do you think?" Emerald said. The younglings still then turned in her direction.

"EMMY!" they all yelled and run to her. They all tackle hugged her, causing her to fall over but she just laughed. "We missed you!" they all cried.

"I missed you all too." said Emerald smiling.

"Why did you leave?" asked Harmony worriedly. Emerald wasn't sure if she could tell them about Hound. So she simply said, "A friend needed some help. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"It's ok. But Miss Startshine was very worried."

"I should probably go talk to her then." Emerald said as the younglings took her inside. Starshine was relieved to see her safe and well. She was worried Emerald had been hurt but Emerald assured her that a friend needed help badly and that was all. "I'll have to go back to my friend soon but I can stay for awhile."

"Alright Emerald but don't scare us like that again." Starshine scolded gently.

"I won't."

Unfortunately, as Emerald settled back into her old routine she began to loose track of the days. Before long she ha stayed longer then eight days. The catch of the spell was beginning to kick in. Hound had started loosing strength and energy rapidly. He grew ill and soon berthridden. That was the catch to the spell. If Hound fell in love with a femme and she left before falling in love with him and did not return in eight days, he would waste away, and die. His friends tended to him as best they could but if Emerald didn't return soon, they'd loose him.

His friends get him special energon hoping to give him some strength but nothing seemed to work. Bee wanted to cry at how weak his friend looked. Trailbreaker put an arm around the little mech's shoulders hoping to provide some comfort. Mirage was helping Hound drink the energon since he was too weak to do it himself. They were all worried. Hound missed Emerald's terribly. "Emerald, where are you?" He thought to himself sadly. He knew he didn't have much time left. He prayed to Primus that she would at least return so he could see her one last time and confess his feelings.

~3~

Finally, Emerald began to realize something that had been slowly growing within her spark. "It's not only friendship or sympathy I feel for Hound is it?" She said out loud when she was alone. "I'm in love with him. It doesn't matter that he's a beast. He's kind, gentle and cares about others and the world around him. That's what truly matters." Emerald made a decision. She would go back to Hound and tell him. She knew her home was with him. Then it hit her. "Oh scrap! I've stayed too long! I have to get back!" Emerald quickly left a note at the school to say her friend needed help again and ran into the woods back to the castle.

The mechs were shocked to see Emerald race through the front gates and into the castle. "Where have you been?!" Mirage asked in shock.

Emerald hung her helm in shame. "I lost track of the days. I'm sorry. Where's Hound? I need to see him."

"He's... He's not well Emerald..." Trailbreaker said grimly. "H-He may be dying..."

"No... No!" Emerald cried and ran past the mechs up the stair to Hound's room. Her spark broke at the sight she saw. Hound looked weak and depressed. It looked like he could barely move. Emerald knew it was her fault.

He rolled his helm over to see her. "You didn't return..." He said weakly.

Emerald ran to his side and wept. "Oh Hound I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I lost track of time and broke my promise. I'm so sorry!"

Hound smiled a bit. "At least you're here now."

Emerald held his hand to her face. "Please don't leave me Hound. I care too much about you... I-I love you Hound..."

Hound was stunned. Was it possible? "But I'm a beast, could you truly love a beast?"

"Many mechs are handsome, but they're often beasts on the inside. I love you for the beauty in your spark. What you look like doesn't matter to me." Emerald gently touched his forehelm with hers smiling sadly. She shut her optics to try to stop the tears. Suddenly, she felt a mech's hand on her cheek. She opened her optics but the beast was no where to be seen. Instead a handsome mech was smiling up at her. "Who are you? Where's Hound?" Emerald asked worriedly.

The mech smiled. "I'm right here Emerald. I was the beast." He sat up, his strength and true form returned to him. "I was under a spell. A witch had turned me into a beast. But you broke the spell. You looked beneath my appearance and loved me for me."

"It's true." Said Mirage suddenly. Hound and Emerald turned to see Mirage, Trailbreaker and Bumblebee. They were all smiling and it looked like Bee could start crying any moment. "We've stayed with him so he wouldn't be alone."

Bee hugged Emerald grinning with joy. "But now everything is ok! Thank you Emmy!"

Emerald smiled and gently hugged the little mech back. "I'm sorry for almost causing the worst to happen. But I'm glad the spell is broken."

Hound got out of the berth smiling and hugged his friends. He couldn't thank them enough for being so loyal through it all. He was so grateful to have true friends and now a femme that loved him. When Bumblebee let go of Emerald he held her close and they kissed softly, not caring that the others were watching. When they pulled away Hound knelt down in front of her. "I love you Emerald. And I never want to be parted from you from this day on. Will you bond with me?"

Emerald smiled, nearly crying with happiness. "Most definitely."

~3~

_You can imagine what happened afterwards. Emerald and Hound were bonded, most joyfully of course. Emerald still had her dream of course, despite being a princess now. Hound supported her and she did eventually open up a veterinary clinic for both domestic and wild animals. The younglings from the school still got to see her, often helping with feeding time at the clinic. This helped a more open mindset become the norm in their land, and helped pave the way for more tolerance of differences and harmony. It was long overdue but worth the wait in the end. And eventually Emerald and Hound had sparklings of their own. And of course they lived happily ever after._

The End


	6. Cinderella Part 1

**I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro (c). Mercury and my other ocs belong to me. **

_Gather round friends and let us tell you a tale..._

Once upon a time, long ago, there was a tiny kingdom. It was peaceful, rich in tradition and prospered greatly. A widowed gentlemech lived there with his only child, his daughter Mercury. He adored his daughter and gave her every luxury and comfort, though she was happiest when given the opportunity to help others. She was as lovely inside as she was out. He still wanted to give her a mother to love and cherish here. So he bonded again to femme of good family called Darklight. She herself had two daughter just Mercury's age. At first all went well. Unfortunately, almost two years after this, the kindly gentlemech grew ill, and died. Mercury was sparkbroken but had promised her father that she, her stepmother and stepsisters would stay together as a family. Her father had left her a large inheritance and had left the rest of his fortune to Darklight and the stepsisters. However this brought out the stepmother's true nature. Extremely jealous of Mercury's beauty and charm. She stole Mercury's inheritance and squandered it on her own two snobbish daughters, leaving Merucry without a credit to her name.

The family home started to fall in disrepair giving it a sense of gloom. It no longer resemble the happy home it one was. Mercury was constantly abused, bullied and then forced to be a servant in her own home. She did all the chores and cooking, and attended to the stepsisters every requested. Darklight threw her out of her room and into the attic. It got very cold on certain nights. So on those nights she'd recharge on the floor near the fire. The cinders would fly and her face would get smudged and scuffed. Still, even though she was treated poorly Mercury stayed kind and giving, and prayed that one day her dreams of happiness would come true. And here our story begins...

The clocktower at the Royal Palace rang out the hour. It was early in the morning and Mercury was sleeping in her attic room. Some songbirds were singing on a branch outside her window. A beautiful tree she had planted near her true mother's grave, back when she was small and her loving mother had passed away. The song of the birds woke Mercury from her recharge and her dream. She stretched and sat up. "Ah, that was such a lovely dream. I'm sorry it had to end. Oh well..." She got out of her berth and washed her face in a small basin. Her plating was the purest white, asides from the palest blue on her helm. However it was hard to tell underneath the dirt and cinders. Not that Mercury cared, she didn't think too much on her appearance. She never had time.

Mercury got ready and rushed downstairs to get breakfast ready. She got it simmering on the stove and went to feed the family's animals. The mare Dowager and the dog Prince. They and the songbirds were her only friends. But she cherished them all the same. Dowager whinnied at her from her stall when Mercury went out to feed her. "Good morning Dowager. I hope you slept well. Dowager nodded as if to say yes. "Good." Mercury replied and poured her food into her trough. "I'll see you later Dowager." said Mercury, giving her a gentle pat before getting Prince's food.

The family dog yipped happily at her, licking her hand. "Morning Prince. You seem happy." She put the food into Prince's bowl. The dog barked wanting her to play with him. "I'm sorry I can't play right now. I have too many chores. But if I get a chance we'll play. That work for you?" Prince barked happily. Mercury smiled. Then she ran inside to finish breakfast.

RING! RING! "MERCURY!" her stepfamily yelled.

"I'm coming!" Mercury called back. Most likely they were awake and demanding breakfast. Mercury tried to pick up the pace but the yelling continued.

"Where is our breakfast you useless thing?!" Her stepmother yelled. "Get it out soon or else!"

"Yes stepmother." sighed Mercury.

Darklight glared at her stepdaughter. "Hurry. We must go to the village today and we'll need someone to carry our bags."

~3~

"Hurry Hound or we'll get caught!"

The Prince was wearing a peasants cloak loaned to him by his friend Hound. His name was Mirage. At this moment he was trying to sneak out of the palace. He wanted to be free of being treated as a prince for awhile so his loyal friend Hound helped him climb out a low window. "Hurry. I don't know how long Huffer can keep everyone distracted. I barely got him to cover for us this time." said Hound as he lowered the prince down.

"I know Hound I know. But I can't stay cooped up in the Palace all day." the prince said as he hit the ground. Hound dropped down soon after him. "Now let's get out through the servant's entrance." The two mechs ran out the servant's gate and escaped into town. For you see, Mirage did not like all of his life as a prince. While he lived in a fine palace, would inherit the throne and many femmes kept gushing over him he was not completely happy. He felt everything about his life was chosen for him. It seemed like he had no choice. So he would often sneak out of the palace in disguise with Hound's help to get a small break. This was such a time.

Hound sighed. "I'm really worried that one day your creators will find out about this Raj. We could all get into big trouble."

"We'll be fine Hound. No one's noticed it yet. No one in the village ever recognizes me." Mirage tried to calm his friend. "Mother and Father will never know as long as we get back before lunch."

Hound rolled his optics. "Fine."

Nearby Mercury was with her stepfamily. She was carrying their boxes and bags which were full of the lovely things they were buying, for themselves. They never got Mercury anything nice, even when she asked for it. If she did, they'd laugh and tell her to remember her place. Outside one shop her stepsisters, Tigerlily and Silverscape, were arguing over a necklace. "It looks best on me!" cried Tigelily.

"No you're too plain for it! It looks better on me!" yelled Silverscape

"Girls stop!" snarled Darklight. "You're making a scene!"

"Well who does it look better on mother? Me or Tigerlily?"

"How could a mother choose between two such beautiful daughters?" Though really Darklight just didn't want another argument. She went inside and the two sisters kept right on squabbling.

Mercury sighed watching them. Those two were always fighting over trivial things and never focused on what was really important, like kindness and courtesy. She leaned against a wall waiting to be called again. She looked around at the other bots. They seems quite happy. She saw happy families and joyful couples. Mercury felt very left out. "If only you and mother were still here Father." She thought to herself. She sighed before sees a bot in a ragged cloak narrowly miss getting run over by a carriage and dropping all his things. "Gracious!" she cried and ran over to him. She began picking up his things.

When he lifted his head and she saw he had a blue visor so she couldn't see his optics. His face was white and he had a black helm. "Thank ya little lady." he said in a voice with a heavy accent, what kind of accent she couldn't figure out. He got the rest of his things and she handed back what she had caught. "That's very sweet of ya."

Mercury smiled. "It's alright. I'm glad you didn't get run over by that carriage. I'm sorry about that."

"It ain't your fault. Thanks for helping me. Not everyone is as kind as you." the stranger said smiling.

Mercury picked up her own things. "It's fine I-" she stopped talking as the stranger had suddenly vanished. "Where did he go?" she wondered aloud.

"Mercury!" Darklight yelled coming out of the shop.

Mercury ran back over. "Yes stepmother?"

"Take these." Darklight ordered before shoving some boxes on top of Mercury's load. Then she and her daughters started walking ahead.

Tigerlily sneered. "Did you ever see such a lazy femme in your life?"

Silverscape glared. "Who are you calling lazy?"

"Not you stupid. Mercury."

"Oh. Did you just call me stupid?!" Another argument started as they headed home.

When they got home Mercury had to get the door and let the others in first. Little did she know someone was watching, the stranger from before. He was perched in the tree near her mother's grave. He glared at her stepfamily. He did not like to see bots treating other bots poorly. Especially someone as kind as Mercury. He jumped down from the tree and stared down at the grave. "Don't worry Moonlily. I'll get your little femme outta there. I swear or I ain't the Jazzman." He promised before vanishing once again.

_To be continued..._

**AN: You will see Jazz's role later though some of you might be able to guess it. His involvement was at the suggestion of a friend. Also sorry everyone for my poor writing of his character. I do not know how to write his accent and the way he talks is difficult for me. I'll try to do better. **


	7. Cinderella Part 2

**I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro (c). Mercury and my ocs belong to me.**

The young prince rushed back to the Palace with his faithful friend Hound, one of the Royal servants before lunch. They snuck in the servants entrance and met a frantic Huffer in one of the back halls. "You're back! Thank Primus!" The panicky minibot cried running up to them. "I was sure you'd be late!"

"We were fine Huffer. Thanks for the cover." Mirage said politely, taking off the cloak. "And thanks for helping me out Hound."

The green mech smiled. "Anytime Raj."

"Oh why the disguise again? It's a bad idea Your Highness!" Huffer ranted.

"I needed a break. It was wonderful. No one treated me like a prince. It was such a relief." The prince said happily.

"But they are all at there wishing they could be you. Why are you so unhappy? You're rich, you live in a huge palace, you have beautiful femmes throwing themselves at your pedes! Is there something I'm not getting?!"

"I have no life of my own Huffer. Everything is decided for me, where I go, who I see and what I do."

Hound agreed with his friend. "He deserves a small taste of freedom here and there Huffer."

Huffer groaned. "This disappearing thing has got to stop! It's too hazardous!"

"We were fine Huffer."

"Not for you for me! I can't keep lying to you're creators Your Highness! There are laws against that!"

Mirage sighed and excused himself to go look for his creators.

Huffer sighed as Hound left as well. "If Mirage wants to kill me why does he not trample me with his carriage and get it over with?" He groaned.

Mirage walked to his creator's chambers, knowing they'd probably want to talk to him from the way he saw some maids talking earlier. "I wonder what's up." He thought to himself. He opened the door and saw his creators talking. They turned to him and smiled. His carrier, the Queen, spoke first.

"There you are Mirage. You're father and I were just talking about you." she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

The king got up next and pat his son's shoulder. "I did want to tell you one thing. There is going to be a ball soon." said the King.

The Queen sensed her son's apprehension and quickly cut in. "Nothing fancy. Just family and some close friends."

Mirage began relaxed but what the king said next made Mirage VERY annoyed. "...And all the eligible femmes in the kingdom."

"Father you can't be serious!" Mirage sputtered. "I don't want to bond! Let's drop the subject."

The King glared sternly. "Why must you be so stubborn? You have certain obligations since you are a Prince. One day you'll rule this kingdom. This means that soon you must choose a bride and produce an heir."

The Queen spoke up to try to prevent an all out argument. "But we want you to be happy as well son."

Mirage sighed. "I know I have certain duties but I want to fall in love my own way, by myself. I only want to be in love when I bond. Like you were." The King and Queen exchanged loving glaces at this. However the King kept pushing the idea of meeting femmes at the ball on the prince and Mirage left the room. Despite his son's refusal and his mate's reasoning, the King sent messengers throughout the land to say the Prince was giving a ball.

~3~

The news reached Mercury's home soon enough. Naturally the stepsisters were very excited. "We're gonna meet the prince!" gushed Tigerlily.

Silverscape swooned. Darklight caught her. "This is the perfect opportunity for one of you catch the Prince. We must begin preparing immediately. Only one of you must be chosen for us all to profit!"

Mercury wanted to go to the ball but her stepmother's wicked nature made her too frightened to ask. Plus, although she wouldn't admit it, it was amusing to see how her stepsisters reacted to the possibility of meeting the prince. They seemed so goofy to her, going crazy about a mech they hadn't even met before. She could imagine being excited by someone one had met, but not one one had never met.

Darklight seemed pleased but she only cared about raising her own status and getting one of her daughters married to the prince was a perfect way to do so. She immediately ordered Mercury to help them get ready. Mercury mixed their paint colors and got some buffers and polish for them all. She also helped paint the stepsisters and her stepmother the day of the ball.

When she the paint was dry Mercury buffed and polished them. None of the femmes even said thank you. Darklight smirked at how her daughters looked. "How beautiful girls! One of you is sure to capture the prince's spark."

Mercury finally spoke up. "Stepmother?"

Darklight rolled her optics. "What, is it?"

"There's some left over paint and polish, and I've done all my chores. May I go to the ball as well?"

The stepsisters burst out laughing. Darklight became extremely stern. "Certainly not! The Royal Ball is for ladies, not ragamuffins! Get back into the kitchen! And never forget your place again!" She swung out her arm as if to strike her but Mercury ducked out of the way and ran into the kitchen just as the three cruel femmes left. Mercury tried not to cry. "I will not cry, I will not cry. Good femmes don't feel sorry for themselves." She kept saying to herself, but some tears slid down her face anyway. Despite being used to being put down by her stepmother, the words still hurt. She had never asked for anything extra before and it hurt to be yelled at and almost struck for it. "I wish I could go to the ball." She whispered. "One more happy memory Primus. Please." she prayed.

Jazz had been waiting for her to say that as he stood outside the window. "Don't cry Mercury." he murmured. "You'll get to the ball." He was going to keep his promise to her mother and help Mercury.

_To be continued..._


	8. Cinderella Part 3

**I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro (c). Mercury and my ocs belong to me. Sorry for the long wait. this chapter was hard to write plus I caught my sister's cold. I hope I was able to make this somewhat good.**

Mercury wept alone in the kitchen. She wished so hard that she could go to the ball. Then she heard a knock at the door. Mercury wiped her tears and got up. "Who could that be at this time of night?" she wondered. She cautiously opened the door and saw a bot in a ragged cloak outside. The stranger from the village! "H-Hello?" She asked.

The stranger looked up at her. "I didn't mean to bother ya, but I've got nowhere to go for the night. May I stay here?"

Mercury knew her stepmother would be angry, but at the moment she didn't care. "Of course. Come in." She opened the door for him and took him to the kitchen. "I'll get you some dinner." she said kindly. She immediately started getting some energon for him. Jazz smiled. She was as kind as her mother was. For you see, Jazz was really a magician who had known Mercury's mother Moonlily. Moonlily had been his friend and helped him when he had been in grave danger. In return he had promised to watch over her daughter and that if Mercury ever wished for anything really hard, he'd grant that wish. That was why he was appearing to her now, though in disguise at the moment.

Mercury walked over with the warm energon. "There you go." she said kindly.

"Thank ya kindly." Jazz smiled and sipped some of the energon gratefully. "The name's Jazz."

"I'm Mercury." she replied. She wondered why she'd never seen this stranger in the village before, but thought it would be impolite to ask. She was startled when the stranger put is fingers under her chin and lifted her face. He smiled.

"Yeah." he said. "You look exactly as she did way back when."

"Pardon?" Said Mercury, now more confused than afraid.

"Moonlily would be so happy to see the kind femme ya have become." Jazz said, smiling fondly.

"Y-You knew my mother?" Mercury was shocked.

"Yeah I did." Jazz said smiling and dropped his disguise. Mercury was frightened.

"Who, what are you?!"

Jazz just grinned. "Ya don't need to be scared little lady. I'm not an evil wizard or anything. I'm just a simple magician. I'm not gonna turn ya into a toad or anything.." he laughed.

Mercury still wasn't sure if she could trust this mech. "Oh?"

"Yeah and your mother was my friend. Moonlily helped me out a lot so I promised her I'd watch out for you. So here I am." He smiled.

Mercury thought he seemed honest and decided to trust him. "I knew my mother would never desert me, even after she died.

"Of course not." Jazz said. "Now weren't you wishing to go to the ball earlier?"

Mercury hung her head. "Yes I was but I cannot. I could get there on Dowager but I'm not fit to be seen. Plus I have work to do here."

Jazz frowned. He thought Mercury should have more faith in herself, but he supposed her stepfamily was not helping in that matter. "I can help ya there. Could you bring me some vines?"

Mercury was confused but did as told. She picked vines from the garden and took them back inside. Jazz wrapped the vines around her. Then he took out a wand, waved it and suddenly Mercury's paint was shiny, new and polished. Mercury gasped. "Oh my! This is beautiful!" She smiled. Then she realized she felt slightly taller. She looked at her pedes. She saw she was wearing those things that some femmes wore to look taller on special occasions. Only these were made of crystal and they were lovely. She smiled. "Thank you Jazz sir."

Jazz smiled. "You're welcome and it's just Jazz little lady. Sir makes me feel old." he chuckled. He took Mercury's hand and lead her outside to the stable. Mercury led Dowager out of her stall and put the saddle and bridle on her. Jazz waved his wand again and the saddle and bridle became new and jeweled. Dowager whinnied and seem pleased. Mercury was the happiest she had been in a long time. "Thank you so much Jazz!" she hugged him happily. Jazz blinked but then smiled and hugged her back.

Then he turned slightly more serious. "There is something ya need to remember. You've got to be outta before the clock strikes twelve."

Mercury was surprised. "Before twelve?"

"Look I don't make the rules. The magic only last's 'til midnight. I'll take care of your work here. Now go and have fun."

Mercury smiled, got on Dowager and rode off to the ball.

~3~

Mirage was not having a good time. He was being forced to go to a ball and he never really liked dancing. However his father was extremely stubborn, not even his queen, whom he listened too in every other matter, could talk him out of it. Mirage had only agreed to come if his father would stop interfering with his love life if he didn't find a femme that night. But with the way things were going he probably would not find his princess.

A long, long, long line of femmes was in front of him. One by one they were introduced. Mirage bowed politely to each of them. They curtsied then made room for the next femme. However the prince began to get bored. After a long while the introductions stopped and he managed to sneak out of sight. He felt quite sad. "I can't seem to meet her, the right femme for me. I'm not even sure she exists." He said to himself.

Just then Mercury arrived. She dismounted Dowager and tied her to a post near some carriages. Dowager whinnied as if to say good luck. Mercury smiled, took a deep vent of courage and walked into the ballroom. When she entered, everything seem to come to a stop. All the bots stared at her. Mercury squirmed, not used to quite so much attention. Mirage noticed her from the shadows and was stunned. He walked out over to her.

They would both remember what it was like at the time before their first dance, it was like no one existed but them. Mirage bowed politely in front of her. "May I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

Mercury blushed softly. "Y-Yes." she murmured shyly and took his hand. Mirage smiled kindly and lead her onto he dance floor. They began to dance as a waltz began to play. All optics were on them. Mercury was very nervous, but Mirage was patient. As they danced Mercury slowly forgot the audience. She focused on dancing. The king and queen were watching from their thrones.

"Who is that charming young femme?" wondered the King aloud.

"No one seems to know." replied his Queen. Then she smiled. "She must be the one. He's actually dancing."

The King nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps the boy's caught onto something there."

Darklight looked at Mercury. "There is something vaguely familiar about that femme..."

~3~

The Prince and Mercury danced for a long time, slowly dancing out into the garden. Finally Mirage got Mercury to talk with him. To his delighted surprise she never brought up the subjects or wealth or status. She talked about kindness and generosity. Truly important things.

"...And I think that there should be some system put in place to help the poor find work so they can get back on their pedes and feed their families. It would help reduce the amount of theft and begging complaints." Mercury said.

"Hmmn, interesting point of view. Yet it makes perfect sense." Mirage said thoughtfully. "Wow, she's intelligent too." he thought, his spark fluttering.

Mercury blushed. He seemed very kind to her. Mirage was also a very good listener. "It's very sad to see starving younglings since some bots will not hire their poor creators for work when they seek it. It's not fair at all. I've watched the life of an indentured servant and it's not much better."

Mirage nodded. "I've not seen it, but it sounds terrible. I agree with you there should be a system in place to help those bots." "I'll tell my creators about this." he thought to himself. He smiled at Mercury. "You have amazing ideas. Why have you not shared them?"

Mercury stiffened a bit, afraid to explain her life situation. "Well, I've had a pretty sheltered life."

"So have I."

"Oh? Don't you just feel like running away sometimes?"

"Yes and never coming back."

They gazed into each other's optics for a long while, then kept on dancing, their sparks dancing with them. Mercury blushes, though she couldn't help it. This mech seemed perfectly kind and gentlemanlike to her. She didn't care if he was the Prince, he was a decent bot. She enjoyed being near him. She felt so happy. Mirage was thinking similarly about her. She was caring and intelligent, and noticed bots from all backgrounds around her. She cared about each and everyone of them. "I think I've found her." He thought. "She's the one." He gently bent his head down softly, his optics starting to close. Mercury was nervous but reciprocated. But an instant before their lips met the clock began to chime.

Mercury snapped out of it. "Oh goodness!" Mercury cried. "It's midnight! Goodbye!" She slipped from his embrace and began to run.

Mirage stood still for a moment then ran after her. "Wait! Come back! I don't even know your name! How can I find you again?!" Mercury ran faster, right through the ballroom and out the front door. Mirage was close behind her, beseeching her to stop. The white femme ran down the steps. She stumbled and one of the crystal slippers fell off her pede. She didn't go back to fetch it. She untied Dowager, got in the saddle and bolted out the gate. By the time Mirage made it down the steps, having been slowed by femmes vying for his attention, she was already out the gate and he'd never catch her. He stood sadly gazing at the gates where his love had been. Then a twinkle caught his optics. A crystal slipper on the steps. He gently picked it up. It had to be hers. He held the slipper near his now aching spark and went back inside.

~3~

Jazz was pacing, waiting for Mercury. "Ya tell 'em be home by midnight. Do they ever listen?" Then he heard hoofbeats and saw Mercury ride up on Dowager just as the spell ended and everything returned to it's original state. "There you are! I was getting worried!"

Mercury dismounted and led Dowager to her stall to rest. "I'm sorry Jazz. I guess I forgot about the time but it was wonderful." She smiled and Jazz grinned. Jazz took her inside so she could get some sleep before he stepfamily returned.

_To be continued..._


	9. Cinderella Part 4

**I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Mercury, Darklight and my ocs belong to me.**

It was now the day after the ball. Everything was business as usual at the manor, as if nothing had ever happened. At least it seemed that way with Mercury. She went on about her usual chores so as not to raise suspicion from her step family. They boasted about the ball and muttered about the strange femme that had caught the Prince's attentions. Mercury smiled when they weren't looking. She knew what they meant. When no one was looking, she took out the other slipper, which she had managed to keep, and smiled. "That was such a wonderful night. I'll remember the way we talked and danced forever." She was thankful to have had one more happy memory with her. She'd miss the Prince though. "He was very sweet. But he's a prince and I'm just a maid. It wouldn't work out anyway. We're from two different worlds." She sighed sadly but decided not to dwell on it. She put that slipper away and went back to work. She soon forgot about things and focused on her work.

However at the Palace the Prince was having a harder time not focusing on her. He sat on his balcony which overlooked the town, holding the crystal slipper. It glimmered and shone in the daylight. But he was still sad. He was sure he'd finally met his true love and now he had no idea where she was. He had nothing to go on if he tried to find her. Mirage sighed miserably. He didn't even hear his mother worriedly trying to get him to recharge or refuel. "Mirage. Honey you've been up all night. Please try to rest or eat something."

"No thank you Mother." was the reply. The Queen was very concerned.

She called for Hound, knowing he could probably help her son. "Please talk some sense into him Hound. He's going to make himself ill."

"I'll try Your Highness." The mech said gently. He walked over to the lovesick prince. "Raj? You ok?"

Mirage looked gloomily at his friend. "Hello Hound." he looked at the slipper sadly. "Where could she be? I didn't even get a chance to as her name or where she lives."

Hound thought for a minute then thought of an idea. "I have a plan Raj. We'll find your mystery femme."

Mirage perked up. "How? What's your plan?"

Hound smiled. "Take that slipper and put it on a cushion in a box. I'll get the carriage ready. We'll try this slipper on every femme in the kingdom that could have possibly been at the ball. The slipper is bound to fit her."

Mirage thought for a moment. It still was not much to go on but it was the only plan they had. "Alright." he replied and when to get the slipper ready. Hound readied the carriage and they set off shortly. They went from home to home but had not luck at all. Some femmes' pedes where too long or too wide. Other's were to short or too slender. The slipper did not even come close to fitting anyone. Mirage was beginning to become discouraged.

"Don't worry Raj." Hound soothed. "There are still other places we can search."

"Alright." said the discouraged prince and they kept right one searching.

~3~

Darklight ran to tell her daughters the news. Mercury had been going about her daily chores. Then her stepsisters started fighting. "I sat my necklace right here! You stole it!" yelled Silverscape.

Tigerlily was indignant. "I did not! Why not ask Mercury?" The appeased Silverscape for a second then she turned her fury on Mercury as she walked by.

"Where is my blue necklace Mercury?!" she yelled.

"It should be in your jewelry box." Mercury said softly. Before either of her stepsisters could answer Darklight burst in to tell them the news.

"Girls listen! The whole kingdom is talking on it!"

"About what mother?" asked the stepsisters.

"The Prince is traveling all around the kingdom. He is looking for that girl who lost her slipper at the ball last night. I heard he is madly in love with her."

Tigerlily muttered annoyed. "What does that have to do with us?"

Darklight continued. "Not even the Prince knows who she is. He is going to try the slipper on every femme in the kingdom. If one can be found whom the slipper fits, then by the King's command, that femme will be the Prince's bride!"

That caught the stepsister's attention. "His bride?!" They started ordering Mercury around right away. However Darklight noticed something. Her own daughter's pedes might not fit. Mercury's pedes were more the average size. Even if she was not the femme from the ball there was good chance the slipper would fit her.

"I must keep her from trying it on somehow." the wicked femme thought.

~3~

Mirage and Hound were nearing the manor. The stepsisters were hurrying to get ready. Darklight was ordering both them and Mercury about. "Hurry girls! This is your last chance! Don't fail me!" she ordered. Mercury stayed quiet and helped her stepsisters get ready. When they were ready Darklight turned to her. "Mercury, why don't you get ready now?"

Mercury stopped short. "But Stepmother? Shouldn't I be in the kitchen?" She was a little suspicious.

Darklight just smiled. "They said they wanted all the femmes in the house and you are a femme as well. Now get ready, we can't have them seeing you looking like that!"

Mercury left the room but was still too suspicious to go to her room. She went into the kitchen instead. She heard the door slam behind her. "Hey! Let me out!" she yelled pounding on the door. Her stepsisters cackled from the other side of the door. They'd locked her in! "Please let me out!" The wicked femmes cackled and left her in the kitchen.

Her stepfamily waited in the foyer. "Get ready girls. Don't forget to curtsy." Darklight said and opened the door for Mirage and Hound. "You honor our humble home Milord." She said curtsying.

Mirage nodded politely. "Thank you madam." He did not like the look in the femme's optics. It seemed dishonest.

Darklight just smiled, and waved a hand near her daughters. "May I present my daughters." These femmes curtsied and grinned flirtatiously at him.  
Hound took over for his friend who was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"This glass slipper was lost by a femme at the ball last night. We are trying to return it to it's owner." Hound said holding the slipper.

"That's my slipper!" both the stepsisters exclaimed and rushed for the slipper. Hound expecting this dodged out of the way.

Darklight was horrified. "Girls!"

Meanwhile Mercury was trying to get out of the kitchen. The back door was locked and her stepfamily had the keys. "I need to find a way out." She looked around. There was a window but it was too high to reach by just standing. Mercury was very worried. She wasn't sure what to do. "How am I going to get out?" She wondered if she could climb out if she stood on a chair. She was able to reach the window but it would be dangerous to climb out. "What should I do?" she thought aloud.

Suddenly Jazz appeared. "Oh for Primus' sake! What are ya dong up there little lady?" He said after helping her down.

Mercury was grateful to Jazz but still worried. "Thank you Jazz. My stepsister's locked me in here and I don't have the keys to get out." She said worriedly.

Jazz was not happy. "I never liked those femmes! I'm going to get you out of here. Besides your mech is looking for you."

Mercury drooped. "I can't see him."

Jazz stopped short. "Why not? Ya love him don't ya?"

"I do but I don't deserve him. He's a prince and I'm just a dish maid." Mercury murmured sadly. "We're from two different worlds."

Jazz made her sit down. "Listen Mercury. I've seen a lot in the world and I know love is a very special thing. I did tell you I knew your mother right?"

"Yes..." the white femme replied.

Jazz smiled. "I was with her when she met your father. She was from a peasant family like me. Your father was the heir to this manor. They fell in love despite their different stations in life. They didn't care and you shouldn't either. Love is more important." He unlocked the door with a spell and began to push her out. "Now get out there and try on that slipper!"

"Hey!" Mercury yelped.

Meanwhile the stepsisters were trying on the slipper. Tigerlily went first. "It feels very comfortable." she claimed. But the tip of her pedes barely fit in. Hound rolled his optics.

"Next." he said.

Silverscape pushed Tigerlily out of the way. "Oh Tigerlily. Anyone could see it wasn't going to fit." She slid in her foot but the slipper was too tight and they couldn't get it off! "Ow! Get it off! Get it off!" she yelled.

When Mercury made it out she was alarmed to see the sight and rushed to help. Darklight was shocked to see she had gotten out. However before she could say anything Mercury helped get the slipper off her stepsisters foot. "Are you alright?" she asked her stepsister.

Silverscape just groaned and rubbed her foot. Mercury lifted her face slowly and when Mirage saw her face he knew it was her. He recognized those gentle, kind optics he had gazed into that night. He walked over to her and gently picked up the slipper. "Would you like to try the slipper Miss?" he asked kindly. Blushing, Mercury gently nodded. She slipped her pede into the slipper and it fit perfectly! Mirage smiled wider. "You wouldn't happen to have the other one?" Mercury smiled and took the slipper out of the pocket on her apron. It also fit her foot perfectly.

Her stepfamily was shocked. "There must be some mistake!" Darklight said, but no one was listening. Mirage gently took Mercury's hand and led her out. Hound followed smiling. Mercury felt so happy, she could've been floating on air.

Mirage was overjoyed to have found her again. "I love you Mercury." he whispered to her. "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll never run away from me again."

Mercury smiled and whispered back, "I promise to stay by your side always."

~3~

_That spring they were bonded. It was a grand affair and everyone in the kingdom was invited. Of course the King was very happy. He was already trying to figure out how many grandsparklings he wanted. Fortunately the Queen shushed him and he behaved for the rest of the celebration. But he did get his wish. The King and Queen would have many grandsparklings and the sounds of laughter always filled the palace. Mercury was very happy to be with someone who truly loved and cared about her again. She and Mirage also took steps to ensure what happen to Mercury would never happen again to anyone else. As for Darklight and her stepsisters? Well, Darklight made her daughters do all the chores_ _Mercury had done, saying that if they worked maybe they'd catch a prince too. Well a little hard work wouldn't hurt them. On the other hand the Prince and his Princess stayed happily in love surrounded by all those they cared for. And they lived happily ever after._

The End

**AN: So sorry it took so long to get this out. I had bad writer's block and school has eaten up a lot of my time. Sorry if this is not very good but ideas were a bit dry for this one. I promise the next story will be better. Updates will come slower because of school but I'll write as much as I can. I'll update my other ongoing fics first though. Also I need you guys to answer the poll on my profile to help with the next story. So please answer. and thank you for being so loyal and patient. :)**


End file.
